Shells
by NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart
Summary: The warriors arrived at Tatsukis house and they had a all out war they managed to kill Tatsuki. "I can't stay here no more.." the shadow growled.. "Sesshoumaru...how could you" update this was a little fast so i'm going to update and fix it. so please be patient for the update. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can.


Title: Prince Spider  
Category: Anime/Manga » Inuyasha  
Author: NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 06-16-14, Updated: 06-16-14  
Chapters: 0-200 ( I don't know It might be that much pages until I get done.

Words: if it is in bold it's a cuss word lol. ps. I don't cuss so it will be s something weird XD

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

The Spider Prince

Chapter 1- Running away

The boy jumped into the water from hes boat. "I will not marry her" he soaked down lower until he saw a sparkly item. He leans down and grabs it. "A broken shell?" he looked at it with curious on hes face. "Is This what I think it is?" he thought hard and harder. "Something about this shell reminds me of something I've once saw in my life time. But if it is why is it underwater near North?" he stayed silent then jumped when he saw a certain creature pop up.

"Human" The creature said.

"How dare you call me a human" he growled.

"So sorry but You appear to be human to my eye's"

"Grrr well what is it you want" he started to run out of breath. " Oh crude. "

"Eat this sea weed you will be able to stay under water for 5 hours. " she said handing him sea weed. " Here take some more just in case." she smiled.

"May I ask your name" he took the seaweed. He looked at it with discuss. "Do I have to eat this.

"My name is Kikyou. If you want to die then don't eat it" she smirked at him.

"Fi..Fine.." he hurried and put it in hes mouth. "G..gr..gross" he shivered.

"There now I take my leave goodbye." she left.

"Wait!" he raised hes hand. She was already gone. "Where am I to go?" He swims more for about 23 minutes and he sees a cave. "Maybe I'll spend the night in there" he swam into the cave and laid down. "Father Forgive me, but I do not wish to marry that women. Maybe I can find some land tomorrow " he fell asleep.

Next morning.

"Fa..ther stop it" he laughed in hes sleep. Something slimy went up hes pants. When it snaked it's way to a certain thing. Sesshoumarus eyes popped open. "What the?" he looked to the right. "Ga..g..hah!" he screamed seeing the creature. "Ge..get away from me" he slapped the tentacle out of hes pants. "I'm not tasty" he cried and ran until the Octopus tripped him. The tenticals grabbed Sesshoumarus leg pulling him in. "No! please eat someone else!" he screamed. The octopus laid the boy there. Sesshoumarus face went what the heck look. Then the octopus put one of hes tenticals on the boys hand, and took the other to hold him in place. The other tentacle took hes legs and held him in place. "ha-ha" Sesshoumarus eyes went wide.

"Did...that thing just laugh..." he looked with a confused look.

"It quite did" the octopus turned into a young boy with flowing dark purple hair long ears, red eyes. "My name is Diyouku" The other tentacle went up to hes mouth. Sesshoumaru bit it.

"Blah" he spit it out. "Ewe"

"Don't do that again or I'll shove it harder" Diyouku hissed.

"Grr" he hissed feeling it reenter hes mouth. And one going up his shirt to play with hes chest, the other to go inside hes pants to play with hes ... And the other one going to hes entrance.

"En..Enough!" Sesshoumaru Cried out. He transformed into hes real self. He grew elf ears, hes claws grew larger, he grew fangs, hes aura was flowing, and he had a moon with stripes on hes face. "Die"

"Oh I see so your a demon are you?" Diyouku Smirked.

"Shut up and die!" he raised hes claws out of hes reach and slashed Diyoukus tenticals. He cracked hes knuckles and slashed him to bits. He picked up the left of hes head "This might come in handy later." he smirked with blood splattered all over hes face and body. "I better transform back before anyone else finds out." He growls. "Father says if anyone sees me like this they have to die.." he swam out of the cave while he transformed back to a human. Hes hair stayed silver and long, red striped face vanished, moon as well, elf ears turned into a human ear, hes claws grew shorter, eyes stayed gold, and he had pink eye shadow on still. "Well that was a close one. I almost lost my virginity to an Octopus.." he growls looking at the head of the creature.

"M mm tasty?"

"What?" sesshoumaru looks behind him and he goes pale. " This just isn't my day" he threw the head of the creature. "Here eat this instead. The shark ate it and still wanted the boy and chased him. Sesshoumaru thought he was safe until he saw the shark chasing him. "He still wants me?" he panicked swimming faster.

"I want to eat you human!"

"But this human doesn't want to get Bit!" he shouted.

Xxxxxxxxhour laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh man! I need another sea weed" he fell down.

"What's the matter? Running out of breath already?" the shark swooped down and bit hes arm.

"Let go of me" He was dizzy and stabbed the shark in the eye with a plant that he picked up near him.. The shark cried and let go of him. Sesshoumaru used that time to eat the seaweed and swim away fast. "Dang he bit into my arm quite deep." he started to feel dizzy from the bite. "I need to find shelter or something before this thing gets me, Or before my arm fails on me" he sighed.

"You're not getting away human" the shark went crazy over the smell of the boy. " You smell good and taste good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 hours later chasing sesshoumarus finds like a castle home XXXXX

"Oh **DUCK **this place" the shark stopped. Sesshoumaru noticed the shark stopped chasing him. "Why the sudden stop?"

"Because I will be killed If I go in there" the shark had sweat on hes face.

"Good" Sesshoumaru smiled. The shark transformed into a boy with white spiky hair and gray eyes. "You transform into a boy too? What's wrong with you sea people?"

"Well what's wrong with you I saw your form too" the shark hissed.

"Great..." he put hes head down. "Now I have no chose but to kill you." he sighed.

"why may I ask?" the shark smirked.

"Because my father says if anyone sees us like this we have to kill them. But then again... Maybe he meant humans..." he thought hard. "I'm going to pretend he said humans and if I get in trouble knowing you know then fine I'll take the punishment. Bye" he waved hes hand and swam away.

"Are you **Ducken** nuts!"

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru turned around.

"You'll be just as killed more then me."

"Why you say that?"

"They ...D" before the shark could finish a huge wind came and knocked Sesshoumaru into the castle.

"Well hi's dead meat...I almost feel sorry for him.." he turned around. "Apparently one of the guards knew you were here." he smiles smelling another human. (guess who it is wink ^-^ wink)

"Brother where are you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naraku" Jason spoke.

"Yes father?" naraku said putting hes bran new shell on and putting hes hair up nicely.

"I know you don't want to be married but..can you do this for me" the father smiled.

"I'm sorry father but I can not make your wish" he sighed.

"Alright son" he sighed and kissed hes head. They suddenly heard a bang on their door. "Who is it?"

"It Is I Prince Naraku, and King Jason You need to come at once" the guard said.

"We will be there in a minute" Jason spoke.

"Okay"

XXxxxxxx

"Wh...where am I" Sesshoumaru gets up and feels hes head getting bonked. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Silence trash! You will be exposed soon"

"This really really isn't my day father." he thought to himself with a huge sigh. He sits there and thinks. "What was it that the shark was trying to tell me?" (" Are , You smell ,you crazy,good, you'll just be killed as yummy,the same out of breath as me, and they want you...) What was he trying to tell me" he heard trumpets and horns. "I can only remember some of those words.."

"Make way For King Jason, And Prince Naraku hes youngest Son."

Naraku and Jason entered the throne room. They walked until they were inches away from their royal chairs.

"So what is the problem here?" Jason asked the guard.

"Mi. Lord we found this traveler outside of our home talking to a shark. And not only that hi's a human" The guard bowed.

"HUMAN!" Jason shouted standing up to go swim to the human boy.

"Oh hear we go" Sesshoumaru said to himself bowing hes head down.

"Human?" Naraku looked with curious on hes face. Naraku swims closer to the human boy and looks at him.

"Trash" Jason Hissed at the boy pulling the boys hair. "Your kind make me sick"

"I did nothing to harm your kind" Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Yes your kind have. You killed my long first born son" he slapped the boy.

"Sir I agree some of us humans are evil and greedy but I'm not one of them" he put hes hand to hes chest.

"Liar!" he kicked him with hes fin.

"Father stop" Naraku went in front of him.

"Naraku? why are you defending a human" Jason hissed.

"What if hi's saying true. That some are evil and some are good" Naraku looked at the boy then back at hes father.

"Nonsense boy. They all are, and they all lie!" Jason shouted. Naraku turned around to look at the boy and stared at him closely.

"I can read hes mind" he went closer to him. Sesshoumarus eyes wondered to the boy and stopped in shock and stood up.

"That N!" before he could finish a guard knocked him down.

"Let him finish!" Naraku hissed. "What was he about to say?" Naraku thought and rose a brow up. "

"That shell is that" Sesshoumaru reached into hes pocket that he had so long time ago and the one he just found. The guards put arrows to hes neck. "Don't try anything funny"

"Let him continue" Naraku growled.

"This" he lifted hes hands up and showed him the items. "this looks just like the one you have. Now the others felt threatened even more. "this shell It looks like yours" everyone stayed silent then Jason went to the boys neck and held his neck tight, he handed the shells to the guards.

"So you're the one who killed my son?" Jason said with tears coming out of hes eyes.

"You mean your the one who killed my big brother?" Naraku growled and pulled hes hair.

"Did you give him mercy?"

"I.."

"Why did you do it?"

"No I"

"Was it for power?"

"But"

"Was it for money?"

"St.."

"What did you accomplish doing such a terrible thing."

"No"

"What did my son say at the very end before you ended hes Life.

"I..d"

"What was hes face expression."

"No wait" he tried to explain but they wouldn't listen they were deciding what to do with the boys life. He started to tremble and shake he couldn't take it no more. "WHY WOULD I KILL SOMEONE THAT SAVED ME A ALONG TIME AGO" he had tears coming from hes eyes now. He cursed him self for showing a weak side. Everyone was stunned. Naraku went closer to the boy now and let go of hes hair.. "He saved you?" he looked curious. Jason looked up at hes son and the boy. "Nah he probably just saying that. Just to save hes own skin."Jason Put the boy back on the ground landing him on hes butt.

"I ..." he punched the ground softly. "I loved him.." He growled at Jason and grabbed hes necklace.. "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS HURTING FROM HES LOSS" All were shocked including Sesshoumaru himself. He let go of Jasons shell necklace and sat there with tears. "He protected me from my evil brother" he hit the floor. " I told him not to stay with me but he wouldn't listen. And ever since that day happened I haven't been my self lately, He was the first one to make me to actually feel like I belonged somewhere, He made me laugh, cry, put me in hes arms when I was lonely or yet sad from the loss of my mother." he held himself. "So tell me how could I have killed someone I loved" he growled.

"Wow...seems you care about my son allot" Jason Started to have tears in hes eyes. "May I ask what happened to your brother."

"Wow" Naraku sighed holding onto hes fathers hand.

"I will tell you if you give me back my treasured items. That's the only thing I have left of him Please!" Sesshoumaru cried with a bow.

"Give him back hes shells" Naraku demanded the guards. The guards gave him back the shells and he put it back in hes pocket safely.

"After he died...I went nuts, I started cutting myself , throwing stuff, but I wouldn't hurt no one, I wouldn't eat, then when I got more calmer down. I went after my brother. He looked at me and tried to kill me but this time I managed to kill him for what he did to my love. He laughed at me for loving a fish. But I said It's not what the looks that counts its what the inside that counts. And besides he was never afraid of me he was the only one who accepted me for who I am. But you! You are a monster. He laughed again and then I finally killed him. " he hit the ground one more time."I miss you Kuro..s..awa." he then fell to the ground and fainted in slow motion..Everyone was frozen. Naraku hurried to go capture the boy.

"Why do I feel Jealous of my brother..." he sighed to himself. The silence broke when a door broke in the air.

Everyone growled at what they saw.

"Sharks going to eat me!" the boy screamed running towards them.

"Another human great." a guard said.

"What do you want here human" Jason growled.

Inuyasha ignored him and saw hes brother. "Brother!" he ran towards Sesshoumaru.

"This is your brother?" Naraku spoke.

"Yes he is that's my brother you got in your arms."

"So why did you come" Naraku looked curious.

"Father told me to go fetch him. I smelt..I mean I searched and got chased by a shark to find him here. I came to return the prince home."

"Prince?" everyone said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"You didn't know he was a prince. I thought that was the only reason you were going easy on him. Guess not..." he looked away. "Well anyway thanks for everything but I got to take Sesshoumaru home to get married to Princess Kagura." He went to pick up hes brother but Naraku slapped hes hand.

"Huh?"

Everyone was confused as well."So..son?" Jason said.

"His not going back" Naraku growled.

"I'm sorry but he has to" Inuyasha growled.

"Hi's mine" Naraku held him tighter then blushed. ("Did I really just say that" he thought to himself.

Jason looked at how deep Naraku meant it. "Don't let the prince boy escape. Leave him with Naraku."

"Fa..father" Naraku smiled. Jason turned to hes son. "Don't think this means I'll give into humans and like him son."

"Yes yes father" Naraku smiled about to leap before Inuyasha stopped him.

"Wait!" inuyasha shouted. "I'll let him stay. I could careless if he were to marry that Kagura..I don't really like her anyway. Shes always mean to me..." he smiled at Naraku and took hes bow. May I be a guard here or something because I wish to stay by my brothers side. Oh and you should visit our world too just to get to know your Sesshoumaru better" he smiled.

"Okay I will agree to that. Going up to the land" he looked up.

"NO!" Jason hissed.

"..." Naraku sighed and took sesshoumaru to hes room. Inuyasha followed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hes hurt pretty badly" Inuyasha sighed. Naraku didn't answer instead he was figuring out how to take off this material. "What's the matter?"

"I can't seem to understand what this material is. How do I take it off so that I can heal hes wounds." he put hes finger to his hes chin.

"Oh that.." Inuyasha smirked and pointed at the shirt. "This is called a shirt. The way you open it is like this" he unbuttons his black leathery wet torn shirt. "the bottom material are called pants. How you take them off is to unbutton them and slide them off" while Inuyasha was explaining it to him. Naraku took sesshoumarus pants off. "And then theirs the boxers...material. You slip them off but I prefer tearing" Inuyasha smirked. He turned hes head and went shocked and started spazzing. "Wh..what are you..doing" he stuttered.

"Taking it off like you told me.."Naraku blinked with confusion. He looked down and followed his muscles. "Wow such muscles" he traveled down further. Inuyasha twitched hes face and ears.

"Umm.. I wouldn't go any lower" he blushed turning hes head. Naraku tilted hes head in a cute way.

"why?"

"Be...be..because.." he started to get more redder. "Whoa it's getting hot in here or is it just me.

"Do you need a drink? And I'll show you your room" Naraku said still examining.

"That would be lovely..." he smiled getting up right away. Naraku wrong the bell and a maiden came in. She knocked the door 3 times.

"May I come in?" Inuyasha panicked at that. No he couldn't let someone else see hes brother like that and start examining also.

"Come in" Naraku spoke.

"How about I go out there and meet her there instead" he had sweat on hes face.

"Oh okay..." Naraku gave a brow up. "Mrs lady Kikyou take Inuyasha here to hes room and fetch him a drink."

"Right away prince. Come sir Inuyasha" she said behind the door.

"Coming" he smiled of relief. He opened the door and there was a bright light that came out. It was so beautiful hes ever seen he started blushing again. "So your name is..Ki..Kikyou is it" he said trying to come with a conversation.

"Why yes it is" She blushed looking at the boy. "I can't hi's a human and I'm a mermaid so I better not get to close to him. Or I will get my self hurt once again" she thought to herself. She tripped on an ice cube but inuyasha caught her. "Th..thank You"

"Your welcome" he blushed as well looking at her eyes. They haven't move from their spots yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumarus eyes started to open up he starts to feel a little cold. He panics a little feeling uneasy for some reason. He blinks a couple more times and he sees Naraku examining hes body. The part of hes body that he is blushing about.

"My, My, what do you humans do with this?" he raised it high in the air.

"Do..don't touch that" Sesshoumaru blushed pushing him off.

"But it was soft and squishy" he cried.

"I don't care" he blushed deeper.

"So what is it called" Naraku looked curious.

"A um..a..a.." he had steam coming out of hes ears sounding like a missal. He didn't have the courage to tell him.

"A what?" he said going close to it again.

"lets change the subject"

"No"

"Co..come on"

Naraku leans and touches hes ***again.

"Ah...my goodness stop" he blushed harder. He pushed hes hand away.

"But I want to play with it " he frowned.

"Oh my goodness goodness don't say it like that"

"Why?"

"Is there anyone here that knows about this"

Naraku thinks about it. "Wait right here"

"Wh..WA..what?" he shivered not feeling easy at all.

"Maybe I should escape from here. But he smells just like hes brother...it's making it hard to refuse him...dang it.." he looked for hes shells and saw they were in hes pants. "Should I go again and put them on?" he looked left and right. "Yeah I think I will" Right when he was about to put them on Naraku came in with another person. "Oh shoot!" he said slipping on a book.

"What are you doing there silly?" Naraku laughed picking him up and putting him back in the bed. "This is kagome, she is part human and part fish. She was born from sea but it's a long story."

"hello Sir Sesshoumaru" she blushed feeling un easy seeing him naked.

"He..he..hello.." he blushed.

"So tell me Kagome what is this?" Naraku said touching sesshoumarus thing again.

"Would you!" Sesshoumaru shouted with blush on hes face.

"OOh my goodness umm!" kagome blushed. "Come in to my study room I'll show you some stuff that can help you with that." She turned to go to her study.

"Okay...Sesshoumaru please wait here for me. Don't make me have to tie you up." he pouted.

"leave..? Why would you suggest such a thing?" he had sweat on hes face.

"I can read your mind. You were trying to put your clothes on and escape earlier were you or were you not? You thinking of doing it again" Naraku smirked.

"I...Was" he put hes head down in defeat.

"Well I got my best men out there so good luck on escaping."

He sighed and left.

"Maybe it wouldn't be bad to stay here. Maybe I was brought here by destiny." he thought hard. "Nah I doubt someone like me has a good destiny." He got up slowly and walked to get hes clothes. The guard popped the door open. "Don't you dare think of escaping Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru had sweat on hes face and blush. "What now? I can't even put my clothes on"

The guard shook hes head. "Prince Naraku says no material he still wishes to examine your body further." the guard blushed. "He is quite sexy" the guard thought to himself. He left the room and went back to hes position.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So did he try to escape while I was gone?" Naraku asked.

"A hundred times but he finally gave up" the guard smiled.

"Wow I told him I put the best one out here" Naraku laughed.

"Don't kid your self" Byakuya smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've heard you tried to escape allot of times. hmm..." Naraku spoke opening the door and was now inside. He then went to sit on the bed where Sesshoumaru was laying.

"Yeah I did so what..." he smirked.

"Well I told you not to do it"

"Well I did ha!"

"We need to change that attitude of yours"

"Pfft the only one who needs to change is you"

"You'll regret escaping." he smirked deadly.

"Why?" he said looking at him like a (whatever look). He suddenly felt a cold chill down hes spine. "What the heck" he thought. Naraku pushed Sesshoumaru down on the shell bed. "What do you think you're doing?" Naraku goes on top of him.

"Hmm let me try something" he touched hes shell and he turned into a human. Naraku had long raven hair still , still reddish eyes, blue eye shadow ,Long nails , The new things he had now were hes new feet, legs, and body parts. "Hmm interesting." he smirked.

"What are you planing to do" Sesshoumaru looked confused.

"I'm going to punish you bad for trying to escape me. That hurt my feelings Sesshoums!" he lean down to lick hes neck. (sesshoums sounds like this Sessh Ums )

"Sesshoums? and stop it" Sesshoumaru growled and pulled him off.

"No" he grew a tentacle from hes back and made them hold hes hands.

"What are you an octopus too now?" he hissed.

"Octopus?" he looked shocked. "No that is just some mere demons I devoured."

"Demons that he devoured...Is he planing on devouring me? Did he figure out that I'm also a demon?" he had sweat on hes face.

"Why do you look so worried" Naraku smiled. "Is it because you think I'm going to devour you because your a dog demon?" he smirked. Sesshoumarus face went in shock.

"You know I'm a dog demon?"

"Pft yeah I can smell it all on you"

"Great.."

"What?"

"Now I have to kill you for knowing" he struggled harder.

"You said you don't kill our kind. So was that story a whole lie"

"No it wasn't"

"Did Kurosawa know you were a demon?"

"Yes"

"Well..."

"I tried to one time and he spoke to me with all these words. I couldn't brig my self to do it. I was glad I chose not to because I got to know him more."

"So if someone finds out your a demon you have to kill them"

"Yes" he looked down. Then he jumped seeing a hand come to hes face. "SLAP" "ow what was that for?"

"For killing innocent ppl for that dumb reason. Who gave you such a rule anyway."

"Our ruler..."

"Slap"

"Why do you slap me"

"Fool! I wouldn't listen to your King!"

"You listen to yours so You have no say in it Han-you"

Oh that made Naraku really made now.

"Ses-Shoumaru" he said slowly.

"What?" he gave up on struggling from Naraku. When he looked up at him hes heart pumped fast. Naraku hair was floating in the air. Naraku grabbed Sesshoumarus legs and positioned himself in the right place. He turned Sesshoumaru over where he is laying on his stomach. Naraku starts spanking him on the butt 30 times.

"Stop it!"

"Slap, Slap slap slap"

"Please stop it" tears started to form.

"You didn't give those innocent people mercy did you?"

"No..." he sighed.

"Slap"

"Stop please"

"Tomorrow you and I are going to go to the shore or whatever you live at. I want to talk to your ruler. Father can kiss my foot because I'm going to make sure your king knows that you're not doing that no more. Plus I want to see what you do up there anyway." Slap"

"Please stop slapping me. I'm sorry I called you a Hanyou"

"Don't remind me" he growled.

"I'm so .. Sorry"

"You are going to get punished for what you did to those innocent humans. Tell me how many did you kill and It might not be as bad"Sesshoumaru thought about it and thought.

"I killed about ...I lost count" he looked away. Naraku didn't say nothing at all he just got up and went to hes closet. He grabbed a few things and went back to hes position and started to go in and out of Sesshoumaru without being prepared.

"Na..no Stop" Sesshoumaru begged for doing it the slower way. Naraku didn't answer him. "St..stop it" he cried. Naraku didn't stop or answer. "STOP IT" he shouted. Naraku didn't answer still. "I'm begging you please stop it." he cried once more.

"Naraku"

"**D****ang **you"

"Answer me"

"Naraku!"

"Stop it please" he cried. Then suddenly screamed feeling something tare under him. Blood started spreading threw the sheets. Naraku heard Inuyasha pacing to find out what that noise is coming from.

"Help me " Sesshoumaru shouted. Naraku put a gag to cover hes mouth. Sesshoumaru looked at him pleasing.

"You didn't give them mercy Sesshoumaru" he said. Inuyasha stopped pacing and went back to hes room.

"They are already at it..."Inuyasha thought to himself with blush to hes face. Naraku kept going until he was filled and Sesshoumaru was filled. Sesshoumaru was bleeding badly.. They lay there for an hour panting. Naraku goes to hes box that he got from hes closet. "Sit up"

"..HMhmhm" Sesshoumaru shook hes head no.

"Fine be that way" Naraku yanked him up with hes hair he sat him straight. He took a shell comb and brushed hes hair. Sesshoumaru was confused not knowing what he was doing until he felt snips. Naraku started cutting hes hair. Now hes hair was only to hes waist no longer to hes feet. He put a low pony tail on it.

"M..m..my hair what did you do" he felt his hair and panicked.

"Cut it a little bit shorter that's all" he smiled. "Besides it looks better this way." right when Naraku said that a vision came to hes mind.

"Kurosawa I can't do noting with my hair" Sesshoumaru frowned. Kuro laughed and took a brush that looked like a shell and combed it nicely. He started to snip it to make it even. Sesshoumaru looked at hes hair and he went in shock. "My hair is way too long Kurosawa" Sesshoumaru sighed putting hes hand in a cross position. Kuro laughed again and pushed a peace back behind hes ear. "Besides it looks better this way" he smiled. Sesshoumaru smiled back and promised to himself that hi's never going to cut hes long silver hair ever. "Kuro I promise to never cut my hair"

"Good Sesshoumaru" he kissed hes lips. They kissed passionately.

Back in the present.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Ssesshoumaru?"

"SESSHOUMARU" Naraku slapped him.

"Wh..what? He blinked a couple times. He started having tears fall down hes face."

"Why the sudden faze? And now the crying?"

"What you said reminded me of Kurosawa"

"Oh" Naraku got envy and started to hate hes brother even more. Not because he hated him before just because he had the one he loved. Everything Kurosawa had Naraku wanted he didn't know why he did but he just did. "Well sorry I reminded you of h..him" he put chains in the air and below. Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"What are you doing with those chains?" Sesshoumaru looked at him then feared when he saw Naraku smirk at him. "This can't be good." he thought to himself. Naraku tied a ribbon on Sesshoumarus mouth and put hes hands on the chains. He got out hes whip and started to slap him hard. Sesshoumaru hated that he was doing this but at the same time he thinks he dissevered it for killing all those innocent humans. This is hes punishment and he will take it manly. He took a breath and felt a whip hit his back again. This repeated over and over . It finally stopped after 2 hours of slapping and kissing.

"You promise not to hurt anymore humans" Naraku glared.

"Mhm" he shook hes head.

"Good" Naraku removed the cloth of Sesshoumarus mouth. "Never again do that to a human." he kissed hes shoulder.

"I promise" he looked down.

"Oh and one last thing I'll be watching you forever...got that"

"Y...yes"

"Another part of your punishment is that you have to get engaged."

"By whom?" hes eyes pop and is shock hoping it's not some random person or who... could It be?.

"Me" Naraku chuckles leaving the silver hair demon blush sitting there with hes back cut very neatly and hes hand still kind of hurts from the shark bite.

"I knew he was tasty" the Shark licked hes lips. "I can't wait to catch my prey" he swam away. "I won't be eating you the way you think Prince Sesshoumaru" He smirks. "I want more then eating. Now that I know your a prince." he licks hes lips. "Now all I gotta do is put you on my side and ditch those loser mermaids..."

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXX Midnight xxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru was laying on hes brand new shell bed. He was not with Naraku at the moment because they were not allowed to sleep together yet with each other. Jason didn't trust Sesshoumaru yet. "Hi's the one boss wants" a shadow came in the room.

"I don't blame him. I want him myself" she giggled. "Lets be off dear" They snatched the young boy out of the room with ease and went back to their own place. They arrived at the gate and the boss comes out with a smile on hes face.

"I've seen you didn't fail me" He smiled. "I am proud to call you my warriors." They bowed of honor to their boss.

"We appreciate the praise you give us shark bait!"

"You may call me Tatsuki" He smiled. "You are worthy of calling me by that name.

"Your king we thank you" They bowed and handed him the boy they bowed one last time before heading to their chambers.

"Now I got you where I want you" he smirks.

Xxx Morrningxxxxxxxxxx

"Prince Naraku wake up it's time for breakfast" a maiden knocked on hes door. Naraku yawned for a long period then he got dressed to go pick up hes trouble some mate. He opens the door seeing a maid bowing her head. "What would you like to eat?"

"I'll just have the usual" he yawned once more and headed to hes bathroom to pick up hes tooth brush. He brushed hes teeth for about 1 minute and hopped into the shower. Naraku got out and dried off , he wrapped a towel over hes waste. He brushes hes hair with a shell comb then goes outside the bathroom to go pick up hes mate.

XxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru turns and then he turns once more, he falls off the bed then he wakes up. He growls from the pain then he looks at where hes at. "Wasn't I sleeping in a shell bed?" he looked at where he was and what he was now wearing. He was wearing a pretty silky orchid yukata with a golden belt. The room was plain white everything was just white except the furniture and the bed. "Now i'm in a Rock bed?" he stretched hes arms and body. "That rock hurts.." Sesshoumaru hears a door knock on the door. He waits to see what comes next. "Sir prince Sesshoumaru would you like anything to eat for breakfast?" Sesshoumaru glares at the door.

"Uh where am I? And why are you asking me? Who are you?" The maiden laughs behind the door. The maid opens the door and brings in a huge tray of food.

"Enjoy Master" she bowed.

"Master?" he growled...he did see some very good meats and it was hard to resist eating it" He hears another knock on the door and sees a man come in to fix the bed and clean the furniture. "I..know him.." he thinks to himself. The butler had longish black hair in a braid , blue eyes, light pale skin and he had a black mark under hes eye like Kurosawa did. "He reminds me of Kurosawa"  
"Is something the matter your prince?" The butler looks to him.

"You look like someone I have meet. Have we meet before?" Sesshoumaru asks the butler giving him a right eye brow up look.

"You must got me confused on who you are talking about sir" the butler sighed.

"Oh My bad" Sesshoumaru put down hes tea and grabbed hes sandwich.

"It's no problem sir" the butler bowed.

xxxx

Naraku knocked on the door and then there was no answer. "Sesshoumaru?" he called again."Open this door? Wake up" he growled and then opened the door with ease. He was glad it wasn't locked but then he didn't see where Sesshoumaru was at. "Sesshoumaru?" He called his name over and over again. "Did he leave me?" he sighs and sits down on the blue shell bed. "Did I go to rough? To make him run away?"

(thought bubbels 8D)

_**("My, My, what do you humans do with this?" he raised it high in the air.**_

_**"Do..don't touch that" Sesshoumaru blushed pushing him off.**_

_**"But it was soft and squishy" he cried.**_

_**"I don't care" he blushed deeper.**_

_**"So what is it called" Naraku looked curious.**_

_**"A um..a..a.." he had steam coming out of hes ears sounding like a missal. He didn't have the courage to tell him.**_

_**"A what?" he said going close to it again.**_

_**"lets change the subject"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Co..come on"**_

_**Naraku leans and touches hes ***again.**_

_**"Ah...my goodness stop" he blushed harder. He pushed hes hand away.**_

_**"But I want to play with it " he frowned.**_

_**"Oh my goodness goodness don't say it like that"**_

_**"Why?" )**_

"Was it because I was curious and wouldn't leave him alone? He even said please and I still didn't listen?"

_**("So if someone finds out your a demon you have to kill them"**_

_**"Yes" he looked down. Then he jumped seeing a hand come to hes face. "SLAP" "ow what was that for?"**_

_**"For killing innocent ppl for that dumb reason. Who gave you such a rule anyway."**_

_**"Our ruler..."**_

_**"Slap"**_

_**"Why do you slap me"**_

_**"Fool! I wouldn't listen to your King!"**_

_**"You listen to yours so You have no say in it Han-you")**_

"Did I make him angry?"

_**("Please stop it" tears started to form.**_

_**"You didn't give those innocent people mercy did you?"**_

_**"No..." he sighed.**_

_**"Slap"**_

_**"Stop please"**_

_**"Tomorrow you and I are going to go to the shore or whatever you live at. I want to talk to your ruler. Father can kiss my foot because I'm going to make sure your king knows that you're not doing that no more. Plus I want to see what you do up there anyway." Slap"**_

_**"Please stop slapping me. I'm sorry I called you a Hanyou"**_

_**"Don't remind me" he growled.**_

_**"I'm so .. Sorry"**_

_**"You are going to get punished for what you did to those innocent humans. Tell me how many did you kill and It might not be as bad"Sesshoumaru thought about it and thought.**_

_**"I killed about ...I lost count" he looked away. Naraku didn't say nothing at all he just got up and went to hes closet. He grabbed a few things and went back to hes position and started to go in and out of Sesshoumaru without being prepared.**_

_**"Na..no Stop" Sesshoumaru begged for doing it the slower way. Naraku didn't answer him. "St..stop it" he cried. Naraku didn't stop or answer. "STOP IT" he shouted. Naraku didn't answer still. "I'm begging you please stop it." he cried once more.**_

_**"Naraku"**_

_**"Dang you"**_

_**"Answer me"**_

_**"Naraku!")**_

"What have I done" he puts hes hands to hes face. "I'm a monster"

_**("You promise not to hurt anymore humans" Naraku glared.**_

_**"Mhm" he shook hes head.**_

_**"Good" Naraku removed the cloth of Sesshoumarus mouth. "Never again do that to a human." he kissed hes shoulder.**_

_**"I promise" he looked down.**_

_**"Oh and one last thing I'll be watching you forever...got that"**_

_**"Y...yes"**_

_**"Another part of your punishment is that you have to get engaged."**_

_**"By whom?" hes eyes pop and is shock hoping it's not some random person or who... could It be?.**_

_**"Me" Naraku chuckles leaving the silver hair demon blush sitting there with hes back cut very neatly and hes hand still kind of hurts from the shark bite.)**_

"I even cut hes hair.. I need to go see him and at least apologize to him before we have to say good bye" hes heart cringed when he said that and a tear fell from hes face. Jason opened the door and saw Naraku on the bed with tears. Jason rushed to hes side as fast as he could.

"What's the matter?" Jason patted hes sons back.

"I'm awful father.." he choked.

"No your not why would you say that?" Jason sighed holding him.

"Sesshoumaru is gone and I bet he ran away because of what I did" Naraku held hes father tightly.

"Son...tell me about it"

xxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do I do now?" Sesshoumaru thinks to himself looking at the butler then back at the door. "Could I leave without any problems?" he got up and dusted off hes yukata. "Thanks for the meal but I must get back to Naraku. I ..." he sighs... he looks for hes pajamas that Naraku gave him. He couldn't find them and was upset he thought they were comfy and he just for some reason loved it he didn't know why. " Good bye"

"I don't think my boss wants you to leave" Butler looked at Sesshoumaru with a glare. Sesshoumaru felt the coldness in hes eyes and he took a seat on the chair. "The master would be pleased" He sees the butler now smiling and dusting. The door cracked open and you could hear laughter come from the outside.

"Well good morning sleepy head" Tatsuki laughed. (I'm going to call him Tat..for short :) Or taki) Sesshoumarus eye lid up.

"You!" he stood up to run. Tatsuki laughed and went closer to him. "Stay back or I'll..." He looked for stuff to throw.

"Relax i'm not going to eat you" taki smirked.

"Your not?" Sesshoumaru gave a right eye brow up.

"No I found you and so I thought I would bring you here" taki lied.

"What? but I was on a mermaid shell last time I was sleeping." he growled. "You mean you stole me" Taki laughed.

"No seriously I found you on the ground" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Why?"

"Beats me. Jason might of thrown you out when Naraku wasn't looking" Taki went closer to him inch by inch every time. "Maybe Naraku didn't want you" Sesshoumarus heart cringed in pain. "Please enjoy your stay here. I wanted to make a sujestion to you" taki smirks seeing Sesshoumaru running out of air now. "That sea weed now done working isn't it?" Sesshoumaru was holding hes breath he went to swim up but taki grabbed him. "I'll give you a present but in return you owe me one" Sesshoumaru looked at him with curious on hes face and saw him put a shark tooth necklace on him. Sesshoumaru started to breath fine but he felt something not quite right. Hes legs were gone he couldn't feel them. Sesshoumaru looked down and saw that it was black sharp spikes, white fins, hes ears grew a little bit longer. "You look beautiful" Sesshoumaru growls at him saying that but blushes at the same time.

"What did you do to me?"

"I saved your life. It was the only other way.." Taki pouted. "I didn't have a weed with me" Sesshoumaru sighed and bowed.

"Thank You for saving my life after all the stuff I caused you" he smiled.

"Not at all you didn't cause a thing" Taki smiled. "Please enjoy your stay here"

"Thank you" he bowed.

"Kiro will be your butler and help you get things."

"That's very sweet of you but I must get going" Sesshoumaru bowed.

"Well if you insist on going I won't stop you. I just wanted to spend some time with you" he smirked behind the door. "How has it been over there? They liking humans?"

"uh.." Sesshoumaru looked to the side.."No..but they are giving me a chance..I think"

"I just want to let you know you're welcomed to come anytime you want. Oh and to transform back into your human with legs say I wish to be Human if you want to be shark say I wish to grow shark tail"

"Okay thank you" Sesshoumaru smiled. "How much do you want for the outfit and the food?"

"Nothing it was free" Taki smiled.

"Thanks" Sesshoumaru smiled. "I know you kidnapped me but I know you just wanted to talk to me right?"

"Right" Taki had sweat on hes face. "Be safe"

"Thanks you too" Sesshoumaru swims off with hes new fins and he can't believe how fast he is going. "Wow this is amazing"

"Soon not yet but soon you will be mine" Taki smiled.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

"Son..I would of done the same thing...and he doesn't need to be here if he does that" Jason growled.

"Father ...I love him don't take him away from me" Naraku tilted hes head down. Jason sighed and looked at hes son then gave him a smile.

"I won't take him away from you son" he hugged him tightly. They both hear a knock on the door. They open it to see a guard shouting someone is entering our place. Jason wondered if it was him or not. Naraku was already gone when he turned hes head. "Oh...son.." Naraku is at the gate and looks for who hes wanting it to be.

"Prince Naraku what are you doing out here? It's not safe" the guards were pushing Naraku back inside.

"Back off" he escaped and swam further away and the guards started chasing him. Inuyasha followed suit right behind him he was going to watch out for the prince and to go see hes brother. Inuyasha begged Kikyou to come and she did.

XxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

"30 minutes until I return there" Sesshoumaru swam fast. "I'm lost ..where is it again.." he hears a person shouting help. Sesshoumaru swims fast down to wear he hears the person screaming for help he sees a Octopus attacks something black. He gets closer and he sees it's Naraku and Sesshoumarus eyes panics seeing the Octopus squeeze the life out of him. Sesshoumaru charges fast at the creature and breaks hes arm he had Naraku in . Sesshoumaru Killed the octopus and he sees Kikyou also hes brothers lifeless bodie behind the creature he killed. Sesshoumarus face had blush on it he saw Kikyou had no clothing on must have been the creatures doing. "You sicken me" he threw the creatures head. He picked up Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou he headed to a safer place. Once he was there he laid them down and covered kikyou with a some see weed. Naraku moaned a little and hes eyes opened and he shouts seeing Sesshoumaru wanting to give him a huge hug until he saw hes new fins..

"Why Did you?" Naraku sighed. "Is it because of me?"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru right eye brow twitched and talked about it. Yatta yatta yatta ….

"I don't hate you and i'm not mad at you I got kidnapped by the sharks but i'm fine now Tatsuki let me go"

"Tatsuki" Naraku hissed. "Take that necklace off!"

"Why?"

"Take it off now"

"Tell me why first"  
"I don't have to tell you why"

"..."

"take it off!"

"No he was kind to me and he saved my life"

"... take it off"

"Whats your problem it's just a necklace!"

" Sharks and Mermaids are not on the same team is why okay... we have wars with each other.."

"Wh..why?" Sesshoumaru sighed not wanting to give it up because he was nice to him.

"They killed allot of our kind..and tatsuki..."

"Yes?"

"Hi's the one who murdered my mother"

"What.." Sesshoumaru felt sick to hes stomach. "I'm not wearing this no more than that's just ..." He tore the necklace off and he got struck like lightning. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain and Naraku looked worried for him and he saw him...

"What are you doing here" Naraku growled.

"I saved your life and this is how you repay me?" taki mocked in hurt.

"I don't want that necklace from you no more...because you killed hes mother" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Oh? So you told him already did you?" taki growled. "I guess i'll have to change my plans.

"Go to **hail**!" Sesshoumaru hissed struggling out of hes arms. Sesshoumaru felt him getting zapped again.

"Behave I don't want to keep hurting you" taki laughed. "That necklace is still on you and it will be forever."

"Let him go!" Naraku growled.

"No I want this puppy "

"Hi's mine!"

"Oh? But he sure runs from you doesn't he" Sesshoumaru slapped taki well tried to. "Nice try"

"Naraku knows I didn't escape him and your the one who kidnapped me!" he felt another shock of pain. "AHHHH"

"Stop it leave him alone!" Naraku cried out.

"Then he should watch hes mouth and behave" Taki sees Sesshoumarus legs turned back to feet and hes not wearing anything since he took off hes yukata since he grew a tail. Sesshoumaru cursed himself not leaving it on. "My my seems the puppy forgot to bring hes clothes"

"You **Bashmash**"" He got shocked again but this time he was stopping until he would faint. "Stoo...p ahh"

"Leave him alone please" Naraku swam closer and tried to get hes mate.

"No and what's a prince like your self being out all alone without any protection hmm?"

"..." Naraku growled. "I have protection they are Kikyou and Inuyasha"

"Oh.." Taki laughed. "Shall I kill you like I did your mother" Narakus eyes widened. Sesshoumarus eyes went wide as well. He put hes hand on Takis hand.

"Please don't hurt him" Naraku looked surprised that Sesshoumaru was sticking up for him. "Please I beg of you"

"Hmm I don't know His out here and with no strong daddy to help him"

"Inuyasha Kikyou please take Naraku back to the castle as fast as you can please" Sesshoumaru trembled. "I beg of you don't kill him"

"I see you care allot for this dumb fish! Is it only because he reminds you of Kurosawa?" Naraku looked hurt after that.

"N..No.. I did love Kurosawa and always will, but he is no longer in this world so I happen to find another one. I have fallen for hes brother as well" Taki got angry and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Why didn't you fall in love with me at first sight" he hissed shaking him.

"I..don't know..you were kind " he shook. "I..."

"I was nice to you"

"I know but.."

"I even gave you free expensive food"

"I know I told you I would.."

"SILENCE" he growls and takes him to hes castle.

"Hey! Get back here! " Naraku shouted.

"You will love me!" Taki growled throwing him on the bed.

(not writing it... too hard core x-x)

Taki got dressed and went to do some of hes work studies. Sesshoumaru was laying there all cut with bruises bleeding and hes entrance was really torn. He couldn't move he also had a broken right arm. Sesshoumaru hears someone enter the room and takes him fast and then the person stops to feed him. Sesshoumaru looked up and saw Naraku he thought but it was acutally Jason. Jason felt bad for the boy and hurried to hes home. "Hes done it this time...I'm having the warriors kill Tatsuki"x

xxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

"King your home" the guards bowed then saw him with Sesshoumaru and felt bad for being mean to him after seeing the shark cuts.

"I have some bad new and good news" Jason shouts to the guards. "Good news is My son is safe , so is hes other friends. Bad news is.." he looked at Sesshoumaru. "We need a nurse quick because I don't think this boys going to make it" he looks down at him seeing he opened hes eyes.

"Na..Naraku" sesshoumaru whispered.

"I it's not Naraku it's hes father" the father sighed and thought it was cute that he thought of hes son. Jason knocks on hes sons door and it opens to reveal a curious Naraku.

"O..Oh my gosh..." Naraku started to have tears .

Xxxx at the hospital like thingxxx

Jason walks in to sit on hes throne along with Naraku. "Dear Sesshoumaru is no longer with us. I want to thank him for what hes done for my son but its been a short time... He didn't give up on my son even though my son punished him a little bit" suddenly a girl rushes to Jason and 2 other boys along with her holding a shell bed. She whispers in Jasons ear and hes eyes went wide. "What are you waiting for hurry!" Naraku looked curious and went straight down to where the body was at it was hes love.

"Sesshoumaru..." Naraku teared.

"Na..araku"

"I'm right here"

"Hold me" Naraku picked him up in hes arms and he kissed hes forehead.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you"

"It's alright Love"

"Love?" he cried harder now.

"ye..yes...I..feel it again I mean love again..."

"That's good"

"I feel it when . I..I..im...iI ..Im with you"

"So do I"

"Promise me Na..Naraku"

"Anything"

"Don't..forget me"

"I would never!" They both leaned closed to each other and kissed passionately for a long time. The people were crying and Jason just moped for hes son. The kissed seemed like it was lasting for a long time a sudden light came out of the prince sesshoumarus body and same as Narakus body. Everyone looked up at the light amazed seeing the couple kissing and floating in the air and look like they are being transformed or something. Sesshoumarus crystal went inside Narakus crystal and Sesshoumarus body was starting to heal with no cuts or nothing. They stopped kissing and they both were shocked seeing Sesshoumaru standing up and was fine also not only that he had a red long flower in hes hair, red heart with a arrow necklace but in a shell form, then a long scaly tail, and then the last little bit longer ears. " " Naraku paused and looked at him. Sesshoumaru turned over and Naraku saw hes mark on him. "Sesshoumaru you have my mate mark on you!" Sesshoumaru turned to face him.

"I do" he looked shocked as well. Sesshoumarus stomach glowed. "What the?"

"I don't know?" Naraku shrugged.

"Could they be the legendary couple ?" Jason spoke. "It..it's impossible" A bright light came down from the skies and out came a beautiful girl.

"Mother" Sesshoumaru said... Everyone did a "HUH" when he said that.

"My boy. You have found the real love in your heart. You are no longer in pain from my death. You still have journeys to learn my son and I'll be there to guide you." She went to him. "You also have a new born baby from you and Naraku of course. I protected it from harm"

"But I thought...my real love was?"

"No my son"

"Are you disappointed it's not Kurosawa and it's me instead" Naraku looked down.

"No not really because if your the one that makes me feel so loved then i'm glad it was you"

"WE HAVE A BABY" they both shouted and looked at each other.

"Yeah you do"

"How?" Jason tilted hes head.

"You guys are the Legendary couple and that's why you get to have a baby"

"So we have a kid!" Naraku jumped high in the air with hes fins flying every where so did Sesshoumaru.

"Good bye son I gotta go" She hugged Sesshoumaru. "Remember this Sesshoumaru not from Naraku but from someone else. He may seem like who he is but hi's not the person who you really think he is" Sesshoumaru looked curious after that so did Naraku.

"I'm guessing we got to be careful Naraku" Sesshoumaru pouted.

"Yeah" Naraku kissed Sesshoumaru. "What shall we name the baby?"

"We need to go see my father and tell him i'm getting married to you"

"You got a point there"

"We need your father praise also for us"

"Father" Naraku called out to him.

"Yes son?"

"Do..you accept Sesshoumaru and I as a couple to be married" he sweated.

"Sure I have no problem"

"Thank You..Father I need you to let me go up there where Sesshoumarus father is"

"...I don't want you to go up there"

"Father please"

"No"

"But I got to get hes approval"

"mines enough"

"Sesshoumarus father counts too"

"Naraku I said no and I mean No now drop it"

"Fine...Guess we can't get married."

"Yes you can"

"no we can't"

"why not?"

"because we need hes approval first."

"Fine...But i'm going up there with you"

"that's fine with me"

"Okay then lets get going"

"Okay"

"So what did he say?" Sesshoumaru waited for the answer.

"He accepts us and he will let me go to the shore with you only if he goes as well."

"Oh that's not a problem. Now our dads can talk to each other" Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Yeah" he kissed him. "I thought I lost you"

"I thought I was going to lose you too" he kissed him back as well.

Hidden in the shadows. "You betrayed me and now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The warriors arrived at Tatsukis house and they had a all out war they managed to kill Tatsuki.

"I can't stay here no more.." the shadow growled.. "Sesshoumaru...how could you"


End file.
